


lead the way

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3x13, F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, Titanic References, jake is real chatty now he knows amy loves him, the cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy take a quiet moment on the deck of the ship after leaving the salsa class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lead the way

The deck is deserted when Amy leads Jake outside; it's dark and the breeze is chilly enough that everybody sensible has stayed inside in the warm tonight. It's a break from the _everything_ of the day.

Amy leans against a white-painted railing and tilts her head back, letting the wind blow through her hair and tiny droplets of seawater spray onto her face. A few steps behind her, Jake smiles. She looks like a movie star.

It's quiet. Just the constant, low thrum of the engine and distant salsa music from the ballroom. It's the sort of quiet that feels silent – like standing in a forest or dunking your head underwater. It's quieter than Brooklyn ever is.

Jake stands beside Amy, wraps one arm around her waist and holds onto the railing with the other. She shifts her weight to lean into him a little and he presses a kiss to her temple.

“Don't even think about pulling a _Titanic_ ,” Amy says and Jake laughs.

“No way, Rose,” Jake grins. “Though if it comes to it, you can let me drown.”

“Nope,” Amy says. “If this ship goes down we're dying together, like Ida and Isidor.”

“Who?”

“In the movie. The old couple who are in bed as their room fills with water. They were real passengers, though in real life they were sitting in deckchairs. She refused to get on a lifeboat without him. It was tragically romantic.”

“How do you know these things?”

“I do my research,” Amy shrugs. “Can we stop talking about the Titanic now?”

“You started it.”

“I'm ending it.”

 

They fall back into easy quiet, pressed together looking out at the ocean. The last stripes of orange sunset on the horizon are fading into navy and indigo and above them, the jet black sky is punctured with a million glittering stars and a bright white moon. It's darker and brighter than the sky ever gets in New York, unobstructed by buildings and light pollution. It's easy to forget that nights can look like this.

Amy's head tilts far enough that her ear presses against Jake's shoulder and she slides her arm around his back, holding him tight.

“I love you,” Jake murmurs and now he's said it once it's the easiest thing in the world. “And I'm sorry I hesitated.”

“Don't be,” Amy says. “You had every right. I just sprang it on you out of nowhere.”

“Not exactly out of nowhere,” Jake says. “I've wanted to tell you for… as long as we've been dating? Longer, probably, but that would've been super weird.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Because I couldn't believe that you would love me back. Because the last time I said it ended in disaster.”

“I love you back,” Amy says, and she takes Jake's hand off the railing to slide her fingers between his. She strokes his waist two, three times with her thumb before slipping her arm back, holding Jake's other hand so they're facing each other. “I love you,” she repeats, but it catches in her throat and comes out as a whisper stolen by the wind before it can reach Jake's ears. Amy's eyes are wide and honest and filled with starlight and when Jake kisses her, the wind gusts suddenly around them. Amy's dress flaps loudly around her knees and Jake suppresses a shiver as they stand swaying, a little unsteady in the wind, with fingers locked and forehead touching.

“Let's go inside,” Amy says and Jake nods wordlessly as she leads the way again. He thinks that maybe she'll always lead the way for him, and he thinks that that would definitely be okay.


End file.
